Anything to see the stars Spawnpunzel
by IwriteThings
Summary: When Rapunzel concocts a scheme for a chance to see the stars she fails to think about the consequences of her actions and ends up becoming a pawn in a dangerous game played by Hell.


**A/N** _Welcome to my Repunzel/Spawn cross over fanfiction. This is the first in my DisneyPrincess/Destruction Universe fanfictions. Please be aware there are some adult themes and graphic descriptions of violence in this story. Thank you and enjoy._

Chapter 1.

Let's make a deal. I want to see the stars!

Rapunzel pouted as she sat on the small wooden stool in the middle of her tower. Her beautiful eyes cast upon the painting she had created upon the wall. She was surrounding by the lovely artwork that she created every day. A million glowing stars above the fireplace twinkled as the sun cut a blade of light through the room.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to convince mother to let me see the stars." She breathed heavily as she contemplated her plan. The petite woman pounded one fist restlessly into the palm of the other as her miniscule chameleon named Pascal shook fretfully on her shoulder. "I don't think mother appreciates me." She continued as her brow furrowed.

The tiny chameleon nodded in his affirmation as he gripped the strap of her dress for dear life.

Rapunzel crossed, uncrossed, and recrossed her thin legs on the wooden stool several times as she continued to look about the room. She needed to find a way to surprise her mother. Scare her. She remembered the first time she hid from her in a trunk. Her mother had screamed and raged and flew about the tower throwing every thing she could get her hands on. When Rapunzel leapt out of the chest her mother had wailed on her for an hour before she let up. She never hid again.

Pascal placed one of his paws under his chin as he took contemplated how Rapunzel could convince her mother to allow her out of the tower only once. He thought for a few moments before lifting his hands up and shrugging. He then fell over on his side to allow his head to loll against her shoulder.

"Exactly." Rapunzel huffed as she cocked her head to bring her gaze upon the tiny animal. "If I was dead she'd have to let me out." Rapunzel then grabbed a few strands of her hair and wrapped them around her neck before allowing her head to droop and her tongue to hang out. "No reason to keep a dead girl in a tower. Right?" She sighed exasperatedly before loosening her grip on the hair and allowing it to droop back down over her shoulder.

Pascal shook his head in the negative rigorously as he reached out to cup her cheek in his tiny hands. He didn't like the idea at all and hoped she could see that plainly.

"Don't worry Pascal; I'm not going to hurt myself... but what if I... made it look like I was dead. Then when she realized I wasn't she would be so happy she would HAVE to let me see the stars for my birthday!" Rapunzel nearly jumped into the air as she jumped off the stool. She had an idea and she still had one day to get ready for it.

Pascal continued to shake his head no as he rode her shoulder up the steps into the bed room area. He didn't like the look of desperation in the eyes of the young girl.

* * *

Aware that her mother was soon to arrive, Rapunzel gripped the coil of rope in her hand. The young lady took a few breaths and then tossed the rope out the window. After a few moments it landed with a sickening thud in the dirt below the tower. She gripped the line and tugged on it with all her might in order to ensure it would hold her mothers weight before slipping back into the tower and up the steps once more.

She bustled and moved about the room. Leaping over the pink sheeted bed she twirled and tossed her hair about the rafters. She threaded her hair through the thick wooden roof rafters and wrapped it around the bed once for good measure before finally taking the last bit of hair and tying a noose which she daintily tossed over one of her tresses in order to make a stable platform. She then grabbed her trusty wooden stool and climbed up onto it.

Pascal scurried up the stool and grabbed her dress. He tugged hard and made distressing noises as he begged and pleaded for her not to go through with her plan.

"Oh Pascal! It's just a little joke! I'll pretend to hang myself and when mother realizes I am fine she will be so happy that when I ask to go see the lights... She will have to say yes!" As the words slipped from her lips she threaded her neck betwixt the eye of the noose and tightened it around her throat.

She stood balanced on the stool for a few moments before extending her arms and stating with a smile. "See! It's fine!"

Pascal continued to stare at her fearfully before the sound of Gothel echoed up into the room from the floor of the tower. "Rapunzel! RAPUNZEL!" She cussed and yelled for a bit more before growing silent.

Rapunzel began to get a queasy feeling in her gut and her hands worried themselves as she cast glances between Pascal and the door. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." She sighed.

Pascal nodded furiously.

Rapunzel began to reach for the noose when the screams of her mother reached her once more.

"Let down your hair or I will beat you to death!" Her mother sounded furious and fearful all at once.

The noise caught the young woman by surprise and she jerked for a second. Her footing loosened and the stool rolled out from beneath her. She was trapped and her feet dangled ineffectually only inches off the ground. As her body jerked and struggled her big toe would graze the floor teasingly as she tugged and pulled on her hair. She couldn't breath and she was panicking. She felt herself flailing and fighting and then nothing.

She was falling. It felt as though she had fallen forever before with a thud she landed on hard cobblestone in a dank and wet alleyway. She was disorientated and felt ill. She took a few breaths and tried to steady her spinning head but it was too much and she rolled over from her prone position and dry heaved until a small amount of bile splattered upon the ground before her.

"You all right kid?" The timid voice of an elderly man rang out. He was dirty and grimy and his clothes looked as though he had spent many days vomiting with much less effective aim than Rapunzel.

"Where... Where am I?" She croaked. Her eyes darted about and she could only see a maze of stone and filth. There were more people about, huddled around small fires and the flickering flames cast eery shadows upon their faces.

"That looks like a nasty wound." The man spoke in reply as he pointed with a greasy gloved digit at her.

Rapunzel looked down at her body and didn't see any obvious marks but as her eyes returned to the man she noticed him pointing at his own neck. She noticed a small pool of murky water and crawled towards it dragging her thick main of hair in the muck. As she looked down she cocked her head slightly and noticed immediately the blackened and raw looking mark around her neck. It looked fresh and almost glistened raw and for a moment she tried to remember how she got it.

"How did you get here?" The man asked as he squatted down a safe distance from her and continued to peer at her. "What is your name?"

"I... I don't know." she replied. She allowed her thin finger tips to gently touch her throat and she winced as the flesh felt almost like jerked meat. It stung at her touch and she wondered what could have caused such a wound.

A sound reminiscent of thunder shook the alley and the ground began to quake. Her eyes darted about and she watched as the mass of people slinked into shadow and people pressed them selves into nooks and crannies in an inneffectual attempt to dissapear. "What is going on?" She cried out as she struggled for a moment to get her footing. She stood weakly and her knees quaked.

"Hurry!" The man yelled before grabbing one of her arms and pulling her into a shadow near a wooden crate. He pressed her down with one arm and before she could protest he placed a filthy finger upon his lip and hushed her.

Rapunzel felt the commotion growing in intensity and when it felt as though the entire ground may shake open and envelope her she spotted the cause. Six men on horse back galloped around the corner in nearly single file. They wore heavy armor and carried beautifully ornate swords upon their hips. She was in awe as they began to slow and eventually came to a halt causing a rough splash in the puddle she only moments before was inspecting herself in.

"All right you lot! It's that time of the month again!" One of the men yelled out as he unassed his horse and dropped to the floor with a clunk. "Well?" He spoke loudly as he looked about.

Rapunzel looked at the elderly man shielding her. He wore a thick beard that she could now more clearly see so closely and he imperceptibly shook his head in the negative. She remained silent before returning her eyes to the knights before her.

The man looked to his compatriates who remained upon their horses and they all shared a hearty laugh. He then looked into a corner where three men stood huddled. "You! Come here!" he cried out as he pointed at one of them.

The men began to shake and for a second it looked as though they may not move but when the knight began to reach for his sword two of the men gripped the one in the center and nearly flung him at their tormentor.

"Sir. Please. We have nothing." The man begged as he fell to his knees before the knight. His hair was shaggy and he too had a thick beard. His clothes were caked in filth and he looked jaundiced from lack of nutrioun.

"Sir. We have nothing. Please!" The knight replied in a false high falsetto. "I'm not here to collect sob stories. Cough up your money!" He barked before kicking the man before him in the chest.

Rapunzel winced as she watched the man collapse. She had never witnessed someone else be beaten even if she was familiar with violence mete out by her mother. She felt her stomach flip flop and had her hair not been so heavy it may have stood on end.

"Ple-" The man coughed and spluttered as he lay upon his side in the puddle near the horse.

"Every time we come here. You all come up with some excuse why you can't pay us. I think today is a good day to teach you trash a good lesson." The knight spoke as he drew his sword. The cold steel glinted in the dim light cast by the small fires burning haphazardly in the alley.

"Please..." The man coughed and spluttered as he tried to drag himself away with one hand. His other still clutching the crushing wound to his chest.

Just as the knight began to raise his arm Rapunzel sprang from behind the crate. "Don't!" She screamed as she slipped her small wrist away from the grip of her protector and flung her full body at the knight. She collided with his well armored body and pushed him off balance. He landed in a heap in the damp much and his sword clattered to a stop in what appeared to be feces.

The men on horse back began to laugh at their partner before they each in turn began to unmount and draw weapons.

"Met your match in a maiden eh?" One of them spoke as he withdrew a small dagger from his belt and began to approach the now shaking girl.

"That little bitch." spat the now much dirtier knight as he stood and wiped at his chest piece with his gauntlet-ed digits. "I'm gonna..." He froze as he looked upon her and an evil smile crept upon his face.

Rapunzel felt her blood run cold as her eyes traveled from the knife wielding man to the now grinning one she had knocked over moments before. She looked down at her filth covered and tattered dress and realized it was ripped in a most unflattering way.

"Don't put any extra holes in her just yet. At least not until I am done with the ones I want." The man laughed as he tugged his gauntlets off and began to advance upon her.

"Please don't sir." The older gentleman finally spoke as he stood from where he and Rapunzel had hidden. He held his hands up with the palms facing the men and for a second he wondered if his plea worked before the iron backhand from the knife wielder collided with his mouth and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Screw off old man." The man gruffly barked.

Rapunzel tried to run but the knight advancing upon her bolted forward and grabbed a handful of her hair. He yanked forcefully and she stumbled backwards landing in a pitiful pile on the floor. The knight then wrapped her locks around his hand and created himself a deep grip in her hair before yanking her towards him while grabbing one of her flailing legs with his free hand.

"Stop wiggling so much you muck monster." He laughed as she screamed. In a moment he had her pinned and was tearing at her clothes with one hand as he jerked her head about with the anchored hand.

"Please!" She yelped through pained gasps as she struggled to swat his hands away from her clothing. She could feel the flimsy fabric ripping and tearing and the wet stone floor pressed cold against her slowly exposing flesh. "No!"

The other knights laughed and hooted from behind their compatriot as he pulled his own pants down with one hand while controlling the little woman before him with the other. They could see his now bare backside and they laughed and egged him on. After a few seconds their friend froze and they wondered why the struggling had stopped.

"You all right there mate?" One of the men spoke as he took a timid step forward. "Eh?" He continued.

A few more seconds passed before the man stood. His pants dropped to his ankles and he lifted his arm up. Only a stump remained a few inches below the elbow. The knight turned and looked at his friends with a shocked look upon his face as blood continued to pump from the offending wound. The men stood dumbfounded as they too could only look at their friend. Then something snaked around the mans throat and in a flash his head fell with a sickening thud to the ground. Soon the body realized it was dead and collapsed in a heap upon the head. A thick wave of blood splashed and splattered over the alley way.

"What the hell happened?" Called out the man with the dagger as he chanced a glance at his friends and they could only point.

Rapunzel stood. Her body nude but for the splattering of blood that stained her skin and flowed through her hair. The locks themselves pooled like the arms of an octopus about her body. They seemed to be moving in a nonexistent wind as her eyes glowed a sickly pale red and she stared at the men. Her teeth grit and her lips pulled back into a wicked sneer.

The man with the dagger lunged forward and plunged the blade into her chest. It buried itself to the hilt between her small breasts. He immediately released the weapon and stumbled backwards a few steps with a look of fear still on his face.

For a second the entire world stood still before one of Rapunzels grimy and blood soaked clumps of hair wrapped its way up her body and then gripped the handle of the blade. It then jerked the blade out accompanied by the powerful sucking sound and then pop as the air tight seal of the wound broke. A clatter filled the ears of every one around as the blade plummeted to the floor and Rapunzel began to laugh.

"What... are you?" The man choked out.

Rapunzel didn't answer. Her hair struck out and penetrated the mans chest. He craned his step to his tip toes as the impaling object burst through his back and a thick mixture of mucous and blood rained down upon her hair. Then half the hair went left and half traveled to the right and the man was cleaved in half. A river of blood began to form on the ground of the alley way as the screams of those about filled the air. Terror began to take over.

The other two knights hefted their swords and rushed forward. A blood thirsty call for her death rang out but before the two men could reach their target a swish cut through the air and their heads rolled for the earth.

Rapunzel watched calmly as one of the heads rolled through the muck and landed against her foot. She gazed downwards at the look of terror forever etched into the flesh of the now dead man. For a moment the eyes continued to blink before they glazed. It takes so very long for man to realize he is dead.

Silence reigned for but a moment before the sound of a single individual clapping shook her from her reverie. Clap... Clap... Clap...

Rapunzel turned and watched as a short, fat, and slovenly creature of a man waddled towards her. "Bravo! Bravisimo! Wonderful! Super great!" He spoke with a grin. "Not only are you pretty good looking... well... small tits; but hey... You can kick ass too!" He laughed.

"Who... Who are you?" Rapunzel spoke as she lifted her left arm to cover her breasts as her right hand covered her exposed groin.

"The better question is WHO are you?" He laughed. Rapunzel realized the man was wearing thick leather armor. Studded up and down his body with black boots and thick chains running off his waist. The oddest part was the joker makeup he wore and the fools cap with the two bells. "I... am Violator." He laughed heartily.

"What am I doing here?" Rapunzel spoke with a level tone. She wondered if she wasn't still in shock.

"You are dead. Finite. Killed. You hung your self and now you work for me. Well you work for Malebolgia... but that is besides the point." The one known as Violator laughed.

Rapunzel fell to her knees. She allowed both hands to rise to her throat and she stared down into the pool of blood around her feet. The wound still stood out like a sore thumb. "But... Why am I here then?"

"Not why... what." Violator continued as he allowed his eyes to stare at her body maliciously. "You are what is known as a Spawn. You made a deal with the devil."

"To see the lights?" Rapunzel questioned; but she didn't expect an answer. It was a statement.

"Too right. Get comfy girly. I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up for our romantic boat ride for two." Violator laughed evilly as he thrust his pelvis at her lustfully.

Rapunzel looked up at him through tearful eyes but he was gone. The sound of real thunder peeled across the sky and after a few moments the cold wetness of rain began to fall. Slowly washing the pool of blood away as she remained on her knees. She was afraid to move.


End file.
